


Episode 3: #Tsukkithestrawberrychef Prepares a Feast

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: Adventures of the Snake Pit Bar & Grill [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cigarettes, Cooking, Domestic, Love, M/M, New Years, Quit smoking, Rare Pairings, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Tsukishima is rather stressed out about making New Years dinner for his coworkers. Luckily his boyfriend doesn't mind being his guinea pig.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series will consist of several short episodes, from different points of view each time. The episodes will probably not make sense if read separately. Hopefully you will get to enjoy some rare pair feelings, but it's mostly meant as a fun read. I hope you enjoy. Beta-read by the fantastic iwakaashi.
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

\- Keishin?  
\- Keeishiin?  
\- KEISHIN! Come taste this, right now!

Kei taps his ladle impatiently on the brim of the kettle. Delicious, warm, strawberry red drops falls silently into the thick, red gravy, causing small volcano-like eruptions on the magnificently looking surface. Were is that lazy ass boyfriend of his this time? He better not be outside smoking, if so he will certainly feel the wrath of Kei’s ladle…

-For the love of strawberries, Ukai Keishin, get your grumpy old butt over here and taste this Right. Now.

Ukai finally slanders into the kitchen, just in time. I mean, a minute longer and Tsukishima might have stooped so low as to actually use some desperate facial expressions or something.

The phone call from Shimizu late last night left Kei even more high-strung than usual. “Cook dinner for all the staff and their partners…” Is she even serious? Like, they are the ones who actually interact with the guests and thereby the ones who's asked to recommend the food… Kei’s rather torn right now and he really needs the Love. Of. His. Life's input on whether or not the strawberry and basil gravy he plans on serving with the steak and rice is strawberried enough. And even more importantly; is there enough strawberries in his chicken, strawberry, and spinach roulade…

Luckily Keishin’s here now and he doesn't smell like cigarettes. It's taken years off of Tsukki’s life to make him quit, and some days he still feels like giving up. Kei has basically trained him like a dog, clicked his tongue and fed him, well, strawberries every time he reached for his cigs. Now he can, on most days, click his tongue and Keishin’s arms drop. Kei doesn't feel guilty about this, he truly loves his Keishin and wants him around for a loooong time.

-What's with all the fuss, my lovely Dino? Keishin’s arms wrap around his waist and a rather greedy kiss is planted on Kei’s neck.

-Seriously, Keishin, seriously?  
Kei turns around to face him, his grip on the ladle loosens as he takes a breath of freshly showered boyfriend.  
-You realise my entire reputation is at stake he-  
-Mhmmm, Ukai hums.  
\--re right? Now... Taste. My. Gravy! And my Chicken. Roulade. I. Need. To. Know. If. There. Is. Enough. Str-  
-Strawberries, I know, give me the spoon and I'll taste that delicious gravy…  
-Ladle, it's a LADLE, you shit! Grab a spoon from the drawer and I'll pour you some.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and hope you have a nice day. Lots of love.


End file.
